


Amore a latitudini diverse

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Angelo azzurro [12]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble VeBulma What if.





	1. Chapter 1

Cap.1 Un altro possibile incontro

 

Il giovane principe dei saiyan si sedette sulla roccia accanto alla giovane vestita da odalisca.  
"Cosa ci fa una ragazza sulla luna?" chiese.  
"Quel coniglio che hai eliminato era il mio rapitore e senza di lui e la sua barca, ora sono bloccata qui” ribatté Bulma con tono acido. Notò il corpo muscoloso dell’altro, stretto dalla battle-suit.  
“Non temi possa uccidere anche te?” chiese Vegeta.  
“Se avessi voluto farlo, non ti saresti nascosto con me per la notte nella stessa grotta” rispose Bulma.

< Temo ben altre tue intenzioni > pensò.

Vegeta la guardò, pensando: < Se non fossi un mercenario, vorrei stare con una così >.

 

[107].


	2. Cap.2 Vegeta genio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genio!Au.

Cap.2 Vegeta genio

 

Bulma si passò la mano tra i morbidi capelli azzurri, tra cui spiccava un fermaglio dorato.

“Avevi detto che potevi realizzare tre desideri” disse, strofinando la punta arricciata della scarpa sul pavimento di marmo.

Osservava la lampada appoggiata sul tavolinetto di fronte a lei.

Vegeta teneva le braccia incrociate, la sua pelle era abbronzata, i suoi occhi color ossidiana.

“Tsk. Ti ho detto che non posso far innamorare nessuno di te. Perché i principi dovrebbero essere un’eccezione?” borbottò.

Bulma guardò il corpo muscoloso del genio, lasciato in gran parte scoperto dai vestiti di tessuto, decorato con fili d’oro e gemme preziose.

< Potessi, mi basterebbe conquistare lui > pensò Briefs.

 

[110].


	3. Cap.3 Dicendosi addio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa a “Una Challenge sotto l’Albero” indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp.  
> Prompt: 18) A e B si conoscono e si dicono addio accanto a un albero di Natale.  
> CappuccettoRosso!AU.

Cap.3 Dicendosi addio

 

Il lupo dimenò la coda, facendo ondeggiare la peluria mora e sospirò pesantemente, accarezzando uno dei rami dell’albero di Natale. La neve sopra di esso cadde, mentre i fiocchi di neve di cristallo magico brillavano, illuminando il manto candido tutt’intorno.

“Gli umani non stanno con i lupi” disse.

Bulma si nascose il viso con il cappuccio vermiglio e si deterse le labbra.

_La bambina sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre, osservando la figura possente del lupo mannaro, i suoi capelli a fiamma._

_Il ragazzino si stagliava davanti l’albero di Natale._

 

“Ci siamo conosciuti qui quindici anni fa. Qui ci diciamo addio” disse Briefs.

“Umphf, non dimenticarmi, donna” ordinò Vegeta.


	4. Cap.4 La carpentiere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soldier!Au.  
> Scritta per I prompt del lunedì di Il giardino di Efp.  
> Prompt: - On the tomb of this unknown soldier/lay the tools of the one/who for us had died/tools of the carpenter (The Carpenter - Nightwish).

Soldier!Au.

Scritta per I prompt del lunedì di Il giardino di Efp.

Prompt: - On the tomb of this unknown soldier/lay the tools of the one/who for us had died/tools of the carpenter (The Carpenter - Nightwish).

 

Cap.4 _La carpentiere_

 

Vegeta avanzò verso la tomba, si sfilò il fucile e lo appoggiò al lato della tomba, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Eri la migliore, ogni tua invenzione ci permetteva di vincere le battaglie che si ponevano di fronte a noi”. Corrugò la fronte spaziosa e si mise su un ginocchio davanti alla lapide. “Per questo quando hanno bombardato la base ti hanno colpito per prima, cercavano te…”. Una lacrima gli rigò il viso abbronzato. “Non sapevano che tu volevi solo una vita semplice, un giorno lasciare tutta quella tecnologia e tornare al lavoro di tuo padre”. Posò gli strumenti da carpentiere sulla terra umida.

“Non ti ho mai detto che ti amavo”. 

 

[110].


End file.
